


Workaholic

by GalacticSpice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Overworking, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Tags Are Hard, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSpice/pseuds/GalacticSpice
Summary: Dean Winchester works hard for his brother, he has for years. After the death of their parents, Dean took it into his hands to push himself to make sure Sam would not have to worry about money. Dean works harder than even Sam knows and it begins to take a toll on him. With Sam in school, there's no one who can really take care of Dean at home, enter Professor Novak.





	1. Sleep Is For The Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking my story out! I've been planning this one out for some time now and can't wait to see how you guys like it! Have fun reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester sucks at taking care of himself, enter Castiel.

Dean had rolled around in his bed for a few hours before he decided to get up, giving up on the idea of getting even a wink of sleep. It had become something of a routine for him, he would either be unable to fall asleep at all or he would go to sleep only to wake up at some ungodly hour. It was at times like this he was glad Sam had decided to stay on campus otherwise it would be hard for him to try and explain it to him.

He spent most of his time watching Dr. Sexy reruns and checking his phone for the time until he needed to start getting ready for work. There wasn't much for him to do except change his clothes, brush his teeth and grab his keys. He was glad the garage wasn't too far from his apartment because he needed as much time as he could get in at work and Bobby was happy to let him have it. By the time he was out the door not much time had passed and it wasn't too long before he was pulling into his spot behind the garage. The small employee parking area was empty except for the Impala, it usually was at this time, nobody else pulled the number of hours he did or seemed able to get up around the time he did.

Dean sat in his car for a few more minutes before turning her off and getting out. It was nicer at this time, nobody was running around the garage and there were no customers causing scenes because what they thought was just a small check up ended up being a replacement. It wasn't a surprise how often the last one occurred, most of the younger kids would come in with cars they had no clue how to take care of and when the problem was revealed the kid's parents would come back and raise hell. The parents meant well, but it did make the workday harder than it needed to be. He wouldn't complain though, he was lucky to have the job and would take on as many hours as Bobby would let him.

He made sure to lock baby up before walking up to the employee entrance and unlocking the door. The shop was cold, no surprise there considering the time of year. There were a few cars sitting and waiting to be worked on. He moved around the shop, flicking on the lights and going back to the car he had been working on the day before. It didn't take long for Benny to trail in along with Jo and Bobby and before long the garage was in full swing.

Dean had finished up working on the other car had switched over to the 2009 Acura MDX which had come in that morning. The car had been brought in by an older woman whose husband couldn’t seem to pinpoint what the issue was so she brought it in without him knowing. He had to assure her he would get it done as soon as he possibly could.

He had only just slid underneath the car when the first wave of dizziness hit him. It had left almost as fast as it had come, but he slid out from underneath just in case it returned.

“You alright over there, Brother?” Benny’s voice called over from the car he and Jo were both working on.

“Yeah, just needed a moment,” Dean said before sliding back underneath the car.

It wasn’t until later on that it really hit him, he was on his break outside with Benny when it happened. They had just been talking, not doing too much when another wave hit and he was on his way to the ground. He had been standing perfectly fine before his world spun around him and grew dark. When he came to he was greeted by the smell of chemicals and an overly white room. His vision was a bit fuzzy around the edges at first, but slowly it came together. He couldn’t quite remember too much from what happened except for going in for work.

“It’s about time ya woke up, had me and your brother worried.” There was no mistaking that voice since he’s known it just about his whole life.

“What happened, Bobby?” He asked as he sat up to face him.

“Take it slow, Dean," Bobby by said as he stood up, “You collapsed at work, you’re lucky your buddy Benny was there to catch you.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“They said it was due to overworking yourself and not getting enough rest. You ought to know by now that if you need time off you should take it, Dean.”

“Sorry.”

“Sam’s outside right now, his professor was nice enough to bring him so he’s with him right now.”

“Oh,” He didn’t know if they had already explained to Sam what had happened, but more likely than not they probably had already.

“I’m gonna go get him, you better prepare yourself because that kid is already mad enough with you.”

Bobby turned around and walked away out the door and not even seconds later Sam came in with what could only be his teacher trailing in behind him and the first words out of his mouth were, “What the hell, Dean?”

“ Look, I‘m sorry, Sammy.”

“Sorry? Dean, that doesn’t even cover it. You of all people should know to take care of yourself.”

Okay, that one had hurt, but he wasn’t wrong. They had both seen what happened to their dad after their mom died. He had lost himself in work, he had said it was for them but it was just another way of escaping what had happened. Dean knew he could do better, he didn’t want to put Sam through that again. He was doing his best to make sure Sam wouldn’t have to worry about paying for school, he had gotten a partial scholarship but it only covered so much.

Before Sam could continue or before Dean could answer a voice interrupted them both, “ Sam, you may need to calm down. It’s obvious your brother was just trying to do his best for the both of you.”

Sam looked back to the man standing behind him, anger draining from his face. Mr. Novak continued to speak, “ I think we should leave that talk for later, right now it’s probably best for him to be relaxed and rest up.”

Sam looked down before nodding, “Yeah, you’re right, Mr. Novak, “ He turned  back to Dean, “I’m sorry, man.”

“You’re fine, Sammy. You’re right anyway.” Dean said leaning back in his bed, “And thank you, Mr. Novak.”

“It’s no problem at all, Mr. Winchester.” He said waving it off.

“Just Dean is fine, but I really do appreciate you taking time out of your day to bringing Sam here.”

“ As I said before, it’s really no problem, Dean.” Mr. Novak gave him a small, polite smile.

Dean returned the smile before looking back to Sam, “You don’t have to worry about me, Sammy. I’ll be alright, I’m sure they’ll let me out soon and you can head back to campus.”

"Dean, you can't really think I'm going to leave you alone at home after this."

"Sam, you don't have to-" Dean didn't have a chance to finish before he was interrupted by Mr. Novak.

"If you don't mind me interrupting, I wouldn't want Sam to miss out on anything involving his schooling. If it would be okay with the both of you, I could check in on Dean in the morning or during my free periods?"

 Both Sam and Dean stared at him, neither one was entirely sure how to respond to that. After a few moments passed Dean was the first to respond, " I really appreciate that, but I think I'll be okay. "

Sam gave him a doubtful look before turning back to Mr. Novak, " I hate to take up your time professor, but I would really appreciate if you did that." 

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, "Come on, I'll be fine, Sam."

Sam shook his head giving Dean a look which clearly meant he had no chance of squirming his way out of this one. Dean sighed before he spoke, "Okay, but I really don't mean to take any time from you, Professor."

"It would be no problem at all, Dean, " He said, "Also, call me Castiel if you would prefer since I'll be checking in on you."

"Okay then, Castiel it is," Dean said giving him a smile and a slight nod.

"Alright, Dean, we'll let you get some rest for now," Sam said moving to turn around.

"Thanks for coming, Sammy." 

"Don't worry about it, Dean."

Sam walked out leaving Castiel standing there who waited until Sam was out of earshot before speaking low, "He was really worried about you, you know that, right?"

Dean frowned and nodded, "I know, I really wish I could explain it to him."

"He talks about you a lot and he has a lot of respect for you. I think he tries to put you on a pedestal, in all honesty." Castiel said taking a step forward towards the bed.

"You're not wrong there, " Dean muttered, "Would you be alright with taking him back to the dorms for me?"

"Of course, Dean," Castiel said before reaching into the pocket of his coat and pulling out a small car, " Don't hesitate to call me when they are ready to release you."

"Thanks, Professor," Dean said as he took the card from him.

"You are welcome, Dean."

Castiel gave him a polite smile before turning around and walking out of the room. 

Dean looked up at the ceiling as he let out a sigh, "Didn't think I'd meet one of Sammy's teachers this way."

 Dean's mind sped through the last few weeks, he had hardly done much for himself but that wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for him in any way. He knew he would have to change the way he lived if he wanted to avoid being in any situation like this one in the future. His mind was racing through all of these thoughts as his eyes fluttered shut and he met darkness once again.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets discharged and gets to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I wanted to let you guys know updates will be every other Thursday. If it weren't for school and track I could squeeze it tighter but I want to make sure the chapters get out. I won't lie, I've actually written this chaoter six different ways because I'm not sure about my pacing. Let me know if things are moving too fast for you guys.

Dean Winchester was good at many things, but talking in the car with a stranger? He's apparently not an expert. He had only been in the car with Castiel for a few minutes, the car dead silent thanks to the lack of music playing from the radio. He wished he could come up with something to fill the air, but nothing came to mind when he tried.

"If it makes you more comfortable, I can turn the stereo on?" Castiel said, his voice shaking Dean from his thoughts.

"It's fine if you don't want to," Dean said with a shrug, "I guess I'm just used to playing mine."

"It's no problem whatsoever," Castiel said taking a hand off the wheel and turning the stereo on.

"Thanks."

The air in the car felt more comfortable with the radio on, the silence had been making Dean antsy and he probably wouldn't have been able to deal with it much longer. He relaxed into the seat now, his muscles losing the tension which had remained there since he was discharged from the hospital.

"So, how's Sam doing in your class? He talks about your class a lot."

Castiel took a moment before answering, "Dean, you're brother is probably one of the best students I've had in a while and one of the few who bothers to take an interest in the class."

Dean wasn't too surprised to hear the last part, Sam spoke highly of his teacher and the class. If it had not been for how often he heard Sam talk about the class he wouldn't have known who Castiel was when he came into the hospital room. Sam admired the guy quite a bit and if anything Dean was glad to see how happy his brother was in the class and at the school.

"I'm not surprised, the kid loves your class."

Castiel gave a small smile at that, "I'm glad to hear that."

"So, what made you decide to go into teaching? Any particular reason?"

Dean personally couldn't imagine teaching anyone anything besides how not to destroy their car. He had seen the work Sam would be assigned and the kid was definitely something for being able to understand it, but teaching it all was on a different level entirely. He knew the man was intelligent just by meeting him. It was hard not to see the stark difference between the two of them.

"I just like being able to teach people something I'm passionate about."

It was simple, not exactly the answer Dean had been expecting from the man, but not entirely surprising either.

"Is this your home?" Castiel asked before Dean could respond to his previous answer.

Dena looked forward to the large apartment building in front of them and nodded, "Yeah," He said reaching to unbuckle himself before stopping and turning to face Castiel, "Hey, why don't you come in? It's just about lunch and I could try to whip together something for the two of us? As thanks, I guess?"

He didn't respond for a moment almost making Dean regret having asked before he nodded, "Sure," and turned the key to shut the car off, "I have don't have anything else to do so I have some time."

"Alright, cool."

Dena unbuckled himself and got out of the car with Castiel doing the same. He opened the back door of the car and grabbed his things before nodding his head to the stairwell of the apartment.

“We’ve just gotta go up the steps and it’s right there.”

Castiel gave him a nod before waving a hand out in front of him, “Lead the way.”

Dean nodded back and headed on up to the apartment making sure to pull his keys out on the way up.

He got the door open without the usual resistance it had and stood there for a moment before turning to Castiel, “It’s not the best, but it’s home.”

He turned back forward and pushed the door open completely and headed inside. His apartment was far from being large, it had a single bedroom and bathroom with the small kitchen and living room connected. The space was relatively clean except for the few dishes lying inside of the sink considering he was the only one living there.

“It’s actually pretty nice, Dean. I’ve got to say it’s quite a bit cleaner than my own home.”

That was surprising to hear considering the man himself looked well groomed. Castiel was a pretty clean cut looking guy, with eyes that anyone could fall for. Dean could honestly say the man was attractive and it seemed odd to hear someone like him refer to themselves as messy.

“Thanks, but you don’t have to be nice about it. I know it could use a bit of work here and there.” He said waving it off.

“I’m being completely honest, Dean.”

Castiel’s eyes shown with pure honesty and Dena had too look away from him, “Alright,” he said clearing his throat, “ make yourself at home and we’ll see if I can find something for the two of us to eat.”

Dena made his way to the kitchen while Castiel made himself comfortable on the couch in the living room. Dean gripped the handle of the fridge and pulled it open only to met with an almost completely empty refrigerator save for a few items that needed to be tossed away. He frowned before shutting the door and turning to the cabinets hoping that there was something, anything, there that he could make for the two of them. His hopes were immediately crushed when all he saw were bags of oatmeal and cans which mostly consisted of refried beans staring back at him.

“Well, shit,” Dean muttered underneath his breath.

“Something wrong?”

Dena almost jumped out of his skin when he heard him. When had Castiel made his way over to him? The only explanation Dean could come up with was his steps being muffled by the carpeting in the living room or his lack of attention on the other man.

“Jesus, Man. You almost gave me a heart attack.” He said placing a hand over his chest.

“Sorry,” Castiel said taking a step away from Dean who was only just realizing how close they were,” I just saw that you looked a bit worried and decided to check on you.”

Dean frowned, remembering the problem he was having before the man had decided to scare the ever loving shit out of him. He hadn’t thought too much on shopping lately, having opted for mostly quick burgers and fries during his days. He’d been eating like that since Sam had moved in with his girlfriend and Dean didn’t have to focus on making Sam food which was safe to consume.

“I forgot I needed to buy some groceries. I’m sorry, man. I hadn’t even thought about it.”

Castiel frowned, “That is a bit of a problem,” he looked around the kitchen for a moment before nodding to himself, “How about I take you to buy some groceries? You’ll need some more food in here for yourself while you’re out of work.”

Dena was ready to reply but was cut off before he could by Castiel, “I meant actual food, not order in or drive in food.”

Well, damn. the guy definitely caught on quick to what Dean usually preferred to eat. He had probably heard from Sam about Dean’s bad eating habits, considering the kid ate like a rabbit.

“I can just get someone to take me when they aren’t busy. You already brought me home, I can't have you become my personal taxi.”

“Dean, I’m already going to be coming over to check in on you. I highly doubt me taking you to get some food in your house will inconvenience me.”

Dean let out a small grumble before nodding, “Okay, fine. Let me toss what’s in the fridge and we can go.”

Castiel nodded, “And don't think we'll be getting any microwaveable foods.”

“Goddammit,” Dean muttered as he headed off to throw the food away 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter down! Sorry for leaving you guys with that, but the next chapter will be out very soon! Let me know what you guys think in the comments!


End file.
